Sing for Me
by Cloudy eyed goddess
Summary: Uh...right. Summary. Roxas and Sora are twins Roxas has an amazing voice, but a terrible case of stage freight Riku is a big meanie boyfriend to Sora. RoxasSora fluff, kinda. Songfic. Oneshot. It is entirely different than what it seems it'd be. R&R plz!


**CEG-- _Okay so uh…I felt like writing something about Roxas and just happened to write a song-fic between him and Sora. I was aiming for a brotherly love type of deal, but I think it can be interpreted as shounen-ai too. Either way, they love each other. X.x_**

**CEG Again-- _Throughout the story like, in between the sections were Roxas is singing, the POV changes. Nothing big but still, something I thought you should know about. Oh and uh, this song is, _**_'Your Guardian Angel' **or '**The Acoustic Song' **(it goes by both titles…) by **The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**. Enjoy**_

**Disclaimer: _I hold no ties to either the song used in this fic, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, or to Kingdom Hearts. I wish I owned Roxas though. I really want to smother him with my love!_**

**Warnings: _Uh…shounen-ai, mentions of abuse (nothing too extreme), and brotherly love. Not to mention horrible writing._**

**Rating: _I'd say this fic is rated T for Teen because it doesn't hold the elements of any other rating!_**

**Sing for Me:**

**A Sora/Roxas Tale**

**::Roxas's POV::**

Sora had come home crying today. Again.

It seems that everyday he goes out with that bastard, he comes home, crushed and in tears.

It breaks my heart to see my brother in such pain. I love him so much; it hurts me when he cries.

"Sora?" I called, following him to the hallway. The only response I received was the gentle _click_ of our shared bedroom door. I padded after him, making sure I was careful not to disturb him too much. He normally gets really weird and violent (sometimes with the latter) when he comes home like this.

My bare knuckles rap quietly against the wood of our door. "Sora, what's wrong?"

Silence.

I knock again. "Sora please, tell me what's going on."

Again, nothing but silence.

I whisper a quick, "I'm coming in," before I reach for the knob and turn it, opening the door only enough to allow myself to slip in. Quietly, after the door has been shut behind me, I creep over the bed, inspecting it. Sora wasn't in it. I notice the chocolate spikes of my brother's hair, sagging against the covering of the bed. I smile a bit as I walk around the bed to the other side, staring down at the pitiful form of my older twin lying there, motionless.

He was leaning back as far he could against the bed, tilting his head back a bit. His eyes were sealed shut; torrents of tears slid down his finely tanned cheeks, into the dips of his mouth. Some of the tiny droplets of pain dribbled down to his chin and dripped off, or even glided down his throat, only to be absorbed by his shirt collar. His bottom lip was bleeding a bit from where his teeth had sunk into it. It was still trapped between his teeth so the blood flow didn't stop. Tanned arms hung lamely at his sides while equally tanned legs stretched out in front of him. He looked so heart broken. So sad…

"Sora," I perked up at the slight twitch of the fingers on his left hand. It happened again before I realized he wanted me to sit next to him. I complied.

"Sora," I whispered again, tentatively placing my hand inside the open left one of my brother. His fingers squeezed my hand weakly, in a poor attempt at being reassuring.

The purest of endless blue innocence finally showed, locking gazes with a pair of exact copies except for the fact that they were a paler blue. I searched his eyes for some kind of sign or clue or anything that would let me know what was truly wrong.

"Roxas…will you please," Sora sniffled, letting out a shaky sigh. "Please sing for me."

"You know I can't--"

"Please, Roxas. Please, just do this. For me." Sora's eyes begged me. The tears continued to spill.

I gave him a hesitant nod. He smiled a small, thankful smile and told me to go get the guitar in the closet. Again, I nodded and got up to get it, walking back quickly, in need of being next to my bother to calm my nerves. It always happened like this-- I'd get really nervous and scared to sing and the only way I'd be able to actually do it is by being with my twin. My older brother. My Sora.

I took my place next to Sora, strumming the strings a couple times to test its sound. My nerves instantly calmed at the feeling of the supportive, needy hand grasping the hem of my shirt gently. A couple more strums to get a feel of the sound of the guitar and I was ready.

Sora smiled a very watery smile, giving me a command in a tone barely above a whisper.

"Play our song, Roxas."

I nodded once and began playing the opening. Gentle, caring notes ghosted out of the guitar as my fingers glided over the cords, plucking and picking and creating the most serene sound I could muster. I was going to do this right. For Sora.

**::Normal POV::**

Calming notes played through the closed space of their room, bouncing off the walls and filling the room with its melodious sound. Behind closed eyes, Sora saw images of waterfalls and clouds. Of angels and butterflies. He saw rainbows and fog. The many wonders and beauties of the world flashed and meshed on the backs of his eyes lids, melting away the darkness. The loneliness. The hurt.

And then Roxas began to sing. His voice was one that Sora envied and loved and cherished. It was sad, painful, beautiful, clear, serene, true, heart breaking, good, hurtful. It was everything and anything it could be. It made you forget to breath-- forget about the outside world and yet, remember everything about it. It made up, down and left, right. It was a gift. A blessing. It was truly amazing-- a paradox in itself. The gentle words of inspiration floated from the boy's heart and infected Sora's mind, body, and soul. And it always, always, always, brought him to tears.

"_When I see your smile,_

_Tears roll down my face._

_I can't replace…_

_And now that I'm strong, I have figured out, how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul--_

_And I know,_

_I'll find, deep inside me, I can be The One."_

Roxas's eyes slipped shut as he concentrated on the lyrics of their song rather than the sudden growth of the pained look on Sora's face. He had to make him stop thinking of him. Of Riku. That boy was nothing but trouble for his brother and he knew that. So then, why didn't Sora ever go away from him? Why did he stay with him? It baffled the young blonde because he knew that his brother couldn't stand pain unless he had to. So then why? Why stay around the pain if he couldn't tolerate it?

_'Probably has something to do with some bullshit guilt trip Riku made him take…still though, I don't understand…'_

The blonde twin took a quick breath, preparing for the chorus of the song.

"_I will never let you fall._

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all._

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_Its okay…_

_Its okay…_

_Its okay…"_

Sora just sat there, listening to the music. His head lolled from side to side, following the rhythm of the guitar and his younger twin's voice. He allowed the music to consume him, to allow him to think-- dwell in the past. His past. With Riku.

Riku used to be so sweet and sincere. But then his parents divorced and his whole life became a complete wreck. When Sora had tried to comfort him with words of understanding, Riku had grown furious with him and hit him. Hard. It shocked both boys and Riku had immediately apologized, saying things like, "I didn't mean to," and "I don't know what came over me!" Sora had shrugged it off as an honest mistake and things were well once more…

…until Riku had done it again. It was during a fit of rage that it happened. Sora had brought Roxas over with him, saying something about going to something of Roxas's and rushing over there as soon as it was over. They didn't have time to go home. Riku had acted kind and understanding, but once Roxas's left to use the bathroom, Riku dragged Sora into the kitchen and yelled at him, telling him that he shouldn't have brought his twin with him. Sora, of course, asked why not and Riku lost it, screaming at him, saying that this was their time and that Roxas was going to be a distraction. The brunette had apologized skeptically, telling him he'd just ask Roxas to leave. But Riku didn't like that idea. One thing lead to another and the next thing Roxas knew, he was walking into an awkward silence in the kitchen, staring at the beat up face of his twin.

Things involving beatings died down after Roxas taught Riku a little lesson on hitting his older brother (Riku ended up going to the hospital, needing stitches in various places.) But the verbal abuse-- the emotional abuse-- didn't stop, nor would it ever.

Sora would've been out of there in two seconds flat if it weren't for the small fact that he had made a promise to Riku.

_'I told him I'd never leave-- no matter what. And I intend to keep that promise.'_

"_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us--_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter--_

_I can show you I'll be The One."_

The blonde boy lazily opened his eyes, watching his twin out of the corner of his eyes. His face was somewhat relaxed-- at least, more so than the last time he had looked at him. He mentally patter himself on the back, thinking that his trying really hard to make this private performance the greatest he'd done was really working in making his brother calm down. He smiled as he sung the lyrics, preparing himself for the next set that was sure to strike Sora right there-- in his heart. He had to make sure it did because if it didn't, he might not be able to break this horrible, nasty spell Riku had placed him under.

_'Sing for Sora. Sing him his freedom. Sing him his revelation.'_

"_I will never let you fall._

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all,_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven--_

_Cause you're my…"_

"_You're my…"_

"_My true love--_

_My whole world--_

_Please don't throw that away._

_Cause I'm here, for you!_

_Please don't walk away,_

_And please tell me you'll stay!_

_Yeah!_

_Whoa!_

_Stay!_

_Whoa!"_

Sora's eyes snapped open at the intensity that his twin was singing with. It hurt him-- the passionate words that poured from his soul. It ripped his insides out and cleansed his mind. It made him dizzy, yet clear-headed all at once; his heart shattered, only to rebuild itself shortly afterwards. And it was once the shattering had taken place, that Sora realized what was wrong.

Riku was broken beyond repair.

Riku was a lost cause.

Riku didn't want to be saved.

And here Sora was, thinking that he might've been able to help his poor friend when in reality-- Riku didn't want to be fixed, nor would he let Sora mend his broken spirit.

But the most important thing he realized was that Roxas was always going to be there for him.

His brother loved him beyond word's description.

And this whole time he had been wasting his time trying to fix Riku, rather than trying to fix his brother.

Roxas was the one who needed, no, asked for help, not Riku. And Roxas was the one who was always there to help mend Sora's aches and sores when he was broken, not Riku. Roxas healed him in hopes of, maybe, being healed in return. And what had Sora done? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. If anything, he made the boy's condition worse, seeing as how he wouldn't even think of singing unless Sora was there next to him, touching him in some way.

What a horrible big brother he was!

Sora sniffled, turning his whole body to watch his brother sing with that intense passion that wrenched all the sadness and pain from his body, all the stress and depression from his mind, all the fears and worries from his soul, and threw them out like they were nothing. His powerful voice cleansed him through and through, not leaving a single part of him unpurified.

It felt upsetting, but at the same time, Sora was relieved his younger brother was wiling to do this for him.

"Oh Roxas," The brunette muttered, tears continuing to run from his eyes. However, these were tears of joy. Tears of thanks. He clutched onto Roxas's whole right side, watching him with wonder as the blonde continued to sing with his heart exposed to the world. "You are so perfect…so perfect…" Sora sniffled, bringing his hand up to caress the side of Roxas's face affectionately.

"_Use me as you will--_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill!_

_And I know I'll be okay,_

_Though my skies are turning gray!"_

_'Awesome. He got the message.'_ The younger of the two males cheered, doing a little victory dance in his head. Even though he got his point across, the song wasn't finished yet and thus, neither was Roxas. He intended to keep on singing and singing and singing until his throat was raw and his voice box was sore. He wanted to make sure that his very soul slipped from his body and entered Sora's when he sang. He wanted his brother to know exactly how he felt-- he wanted to give him the greatest experience of euphoria that he could. Roxas wanted Sora to understand his words. Roxas wanted Sora to understand him. Roxas wanted Sora to understand what he meant to him.

Pale, eternally blue innocence colored eyes hid themselves once again behind tanned eyelids, watching at the explosions of colors and images racing across the back of his lids. He grinned briefly as he continued to sing his heart to Sora.

"_I will never let you fall!_

_I'll stand up with you forever!_

_I'll be there for you through it all,_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven!"_

Sora smiled a watery smile, not bothering with the tears soaking his face or the dried blood caked on his bottom lip. He took a shaky breath before singing along with his brother, slipping his pair of blue innocence closed. He sung with a passion that came from the heart-- a strength that came from his twin. It was like he had absorbed so much of Roxas's voice while listening to him, that he felt like he could sing just as well as him. Of course, he knew this was just a silly thing to think, but he didn't care. He wanted to reply to Roxas's genuine words. And the only way to do that, it seemed, was to echo his feelings.

"_I will never let you fall!_

_I'll stand up with you forever!_

_I'll be there for you through it all,_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven!"_

And so the brothers sang. They sang of heartache, of troubles, of endless fear and doubt. They sang their hurt and agony. They sang out their bad times. But in turn, they sang of happiness, of joy and pleasure and love. They sang of hope and faith. They sang their good times. It was like the world was turning completely upside down. The whole of the human race would've bowed down before their greatest-- their inner power. Because alone, they sounded decent, well, Sora did, Roxas sounded unearthly, but together…together, they made the Heaven's themselves question the blurring line of pleasure and pain.

This was what both of them wanted. To be together. Just like this. They'd deal with the other things involving Riku and Roxas's stage fright and well, the real world later. For now, they were together, singing their feelings to each other. And that right there, was all they had wanted, all along.

"_I will never let you fall…_

_I'll stand up with you forever…"_

"Love you, Roxas."

"Love you too, Sora."

**CEG-- _Well, not much to say besides the fact that I tried something new as compared to my other song fic. I think I like the other one better as far was the whole story goes, but this one takes the cake when it comes to describing the scary but soothing power Roxas's voice has over someone. I swear, everything involving emotions and feelings and that kind of shit (related to music) was completely true since that's what I feel when I hear that song…or anything rather sad sung by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. They're a really good band! They make you feel this like…sweet torture spreading throughout your whole being. Ugh. I can't explain it._**

_**Anyway, just know that there will be more works involving Sora, Roxas, music, and songs by this band. This story was more like a test run for what I really wanted to do with them now that I think about it…huh. Whatever. I hope you enjoyed it!! Please review-- it'll make me a very happy authoress!**_


End file.
